girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Woohoo! It's an old fashioned British murder mystery after all, complete with too many suspects who had motive to bump off a widely-hated victim. Many Moxana points for Fred1740 for guessing that the mechanical nose was what was stopping up the drain. --William Ansley (talk) 04:21, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, we know it's not Trogulus. He's fanged & scarey, & it's NEVER the obvious one. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:59, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :That Professor Homlomium was fed down the Drain Grinder was easy. WHO did it and WHY are the hard questions. Someone inside the Spark complex has Prende's lantern. Interesting that Old Tobber was "so anxious" to meet Agatha. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:34, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::How do we know it's inside the Spark complex? Bkharvey (talk) 03:10, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::How did I "know" Tobber nose was blocking the ? Read the story the Foglio's are telling and how they tell it. Think about the plot and it's direction. Don't construct the political, economic, and social rules of the world this happens in as the authors clearly didn't. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:49, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Don't you have a yellow submarine to live in, centermost-panel guy? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:33, June 13, 2018 (UTC) : Him in a submarine? He can't eve make his soap float! --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:13, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Speculation time: I vote for Tobber being alive and the nose being a distraction. It was supposed to be found to give the impression that Tobber is dead. Meanwhile Tobber can work on a secret project in the "parts warehouse" while everyone is busy accousing everyone else (and the spark dome is probably on lockdown). 12:29, June 13, 2018 (UTC) : Either that, or Albia herself arranged all of this as a distraction for Agatha. (Or both..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:31, June 13, 2018 (UTC) The guy with the light bulb on top of is head isn't the brightest bulb in the box. Argadi (talk) 14:47, June 13, 2018 (UTC) : Nice pun. But none of these guys, except for Dr. von Monopole, is much like my idea of a spark. Am I just spoiled by hanging around with the ultra sparks? I guess some of the attackers of Mechanicsburg early on were socially clueless, too. Bkharvey (talk) 15:25, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :: We've who were . Argadi (talk) 16:28, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: Right, but the circus was explicitly described as very minor sparks. Here we're talking about the Royal Society. Bkharvey (talk) 17:28, June 13, 2018 (UTC) The bathtub drain needs a grinder because ... Never mind, I don't think I want to know. -- SpareParts (talk) 00:35, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Because it's not a bathtub, it's a . It's just no longer . --Fred1740 (talk) 11:54, June 14, 2018 (UTC) I just realized Zeetha is left hanging. We didn't hear Ariadne say she has information about the expedition she can give Zeetha. Argadi (talk) 09:31, June 15, 2018 (UTC) New "Title" Categories I have started to set up and apply a hierarchy of new sub-categories for "sorting" characters by title. I have started a "water cooler" discussion about this and I welcome anyone else's input.